


You. Who are you?

by hyejoo_s



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejoo_s/pseuds/hyejoo_s
Summary: In which Kim JungEun doubts life will ever let her live happily, because of a genetic anomaly.





	1. Chapter 1

 — JungEun-ah... - JiWoo called unsurely, breaking the silence between the couple. They were enjoying a lazy Sunday afternoon at the taller one’s house like they always do. JungEun looked at her lover and knew there was something really wrong.

— JiWoo? Are you...

— Do-Don’t... - The latter interrupted when she mentioned getting up from the bed to cater to her girlfriend. — Let me finish it... If not, I won’t be able to say it ever again. - JungEun’s eyebrows went up, showing how confused she was. Well, she had an idea of what was happening, but she decided to hear the latter one first. — I... I love you a lot. I re-really do... But... But...

— But my condition disgusts you more? - JungEun asked and a lone tear fell from her face, making JiWoo feel worse than she was already. — I shouldn’t have asked you to be my girlfriend, after all. You were nice enough to stay and not tell everyone, even when I told you about it.

 JungEun and JiWoo knew each-other since they were in Elementary school, they grew up together as best-friends until JungEun couldn’t hold her feelings anymore and confessed that she loved JiWoo as a woman too. JiWoo accepted her feelings and JungEun knew that she couldn’t hide from her now ex-girlfriend, the fact that she was born as an intersex - or a Newhalf (being a woman with an almost complete female reproductory system inside, but outside there were a healthy penis and testicles) as the doctors described her. It’s been two months since JiWoo knew about it and JungEun was surprised enough by the fact that JiWoo supported it for this long.

— I am not disgusted by this! - JiWoo screeched, bringing JungEun’s attention back to her. — You would never be able to disgust me. - Her voice quivered. — I thought I could ignore it or get used to it because the most important is still you... But I can’t do this anymore. Mianhaeyeo, JungEun-ah. - The latter nodded and JiWoo left the room quickly. JungEun buried her head onto the pillows and screamed.

— Daughter?! - JungEun wanted to die, when she heard one of her parents - Kim TaeYeon - knocking furiously at her door. — Daughter, can I get in? - The younger one answered positively since she knew her mother wouldn’t give up easily. She never does. — JungEun-ah, what happened? JiWoo just... - TaeYeon interrupted herself when she saw her only daughter crying and sobbing. — Baby, what’s wrong?! - The older woman pulled the latter in her arms, nestling her child into safety and calming her a little.

— She... We aren’t... Dating anymore... 

— Did you tell her?

— Two mo-months ago... 

— I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.

— U-Umma... I thought to have this... This thing wouldn’t bother me anymore... And I’ll be always thankful to you and appa that you adopted me even when I’m not normal, but... But I think I want to go through that surgery Dr. Bae talked about.

— JungEun-ah, are you sure? - TaeYeon looked at her daughter’s eyes and the latter nodded. — You should tell Dr. Choi about it, then.

— She will try to make me change my mind! Being a lesbian is already hard enough and having a penis doesn’t help at all!

— If Dr. Choi isn’t good for you, you should find another psychologist, then. You know you won’t be able to go through the changes on your own.

— What’s happening here? - Lee JongHyun asked, leaving his pieces of luggage on the floor. He just came back from a business trip, only to find his wife hugged with their crying daughter.

— JiWoo couldn’t stand her girlfriend having a penis. - JungEun stated, hurting even more her wounded heart.

— Did you tell her today? - The younger one shook her head. — I’m sorry, baby. JiWoo is a nice kid, but if she can’t stand your condition, she isn’t the one for you.

— Will I be ever wanted by someone?

— You are fine with it, aren’t you?

— I was. I’m not sure anymore. Do I deserve to die alone because of something that I didn’t choose to be born with it? I can go through the surgery and have a normal life afterward. 

— JungEun-ah...

— You don’t have to pay for it, don’t worry. I’ll just need to start working and have the surgery the quickest possible.

— We are your parents, so we will pay for your surgery. - JongHyun’s tone voice was aggravated. — But only after you’re 100% sure that this is what you want.

— Seriously?!

— Yes. Seriously. And if you’re sure now and regret later, it’s your own risk.

— Yes! Thank you umma! Thank you appa!

— You’re most welcome, daughter.

— I’ll schedule a consult with Dr. Bae the quickest possible!

— You need to see Dr. Choi too, don’t forget that.

— Umma...

— TaeYeon is right. I heard you had a problem with Dr. Choi? She’s been accompanying you since you were a toddler. Did she offend you somehow?

— A-Aniyeo... It’s just that... She always tells me to stay true to myself, but sometimes I don’t know who I am.

— And did you tell her this? - Kim JungEun shook her head, not having the heart to look at her parents. — Why not?

— Because I wanted to be discharged soon. If I tell her this, I’ll have to be attended by a psychologist until I die.

— JungEun-ah, look at us. - TaeYeon asked, calmly. — You only go to a psychologist, because we want you to understand who you are and how to manage it. We wish you had the worries other young women do, but since yours are different, you need professional help to face them. At least until you can do it on your own. Do you want us to look for another psychologist? I’m sure Dr. Choi won’t mind.

— And expose me to a stranger? I don’t know if I can do that anymore.

— Are you going to talk about it with Dr. Choi, then?

— I’ll try.

— It’s a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this chapter, I advise you to hear this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ju-bjEjss4) at the studio part. I was strongly inspired by this video o/ Enjoy it!

  JungEun arrived at her class at Daegu University and her heart died a little more when she saw that JiWoo was still sitting at the table they used to share. She took a deep breath and walked to her place and her breath hitched when she saw JiWoo’s face. Her eyes were blood-shot and puffy. Her pale face didn’t help much.

— Jeoseongyeo. Do you want me to move out? - JiWoo asked quietly. — It’s the least I can do.

— No, I can sit anywhere else, if you want me to. - The latter answered in a hushed tone, grabbing the attention of a few curious students sitting nearby.

— N-no... Please. I-if it isn’t too much for you to stay... - The slightly taller one nodded, sitting in her usual place. JiWoo sniffed, but JungEun chose to ignore her ex-girlfriend for now. The silver-haired one got up as soon as their Internacional Business teacher dismissed his class. — Economy? - A single word made JungEun nod and JiWoo felt relief. They followed to their classes, spent lunch away from each-other and reunited in Economy class. — JungEun-ah... - JiWoo started slowly. — Can we talk later?

— When? - JungEun asked nonchalantly, without looking up from her notes.

— Before going home.

— Sure. - The latter nodded and started to pay attention to the lecturer. — Do you want to go somewhere or do we talk as we walk home? — The silver-haired woman asked as they were ready to leave the building.

— Can we still head home together?

— Do you want to? - JiWoo nodded. — Let’s go, then. - The young women were already out of the college perimeter when JungEun decided to break the awkward silence. — About what did you want to talk?

— I... I hurt you badly, JungEun. - The latter’s eyes got red and teary. — And I... I’m asking you to stay close to me. This is unfair to you since we have so many things in common. Do you want me to vanish from your life?

— We were best-friends until yesterday afternoon and dated only for two months. And then, we’ve known each other since forever. Despite being upset and sad at how things turned to be, I don’t think it’s going to be better if I don’t have you around. You are important to me, JiWoo.

— Am I...?

— Why do you seem to be the one suffering the most? 

— You were already hurting and I hurt you even more. I’ve been inconsiderate to someone’s feelings, the someone who helped me and my father to keep on being a family when my mother died. And then, I keep on being selfish, wanting us to keep everything we had, with me being the one who fucked things up. I’m sorry, JungEun-ah.

— I guess we will heal over it someday, Jiwooming. - JiWoo smiled for the first time that day, after hearing her best-friend saying her nickname. — Maybe we aren’t meant to be as lovers, but as friends. Best-friends.

— Will you ever forgive me?

— For what? 

— I broke up with you.

— I will. I’m still sad because of this, but this will definitely go away.

— Even with my reason?

— Yes. - JungEun answered without thinking twice. They stopped in front of JiWoo’s house. — Wah, we’re here already. Today was easy to arrive here, right?

— Ah. - JiWoo nodded. — Can I call you later?

— I’ll be at the Studio if you need me.

— I guess we should see each-other tomorrow, then?

— Weren’t you going to call me?

— You’ll be busy and I don’t want to be a bother.

— And since when are you a bother? Yah, we weren’t dating anymore, but you’re still my best friend. You can call me anytime and I’ll do my best to answer you. Eh?! - JungEun got alarmed when JiWoo wept. — Yah... - The taller one pulled the latter into her embrace. — Wae gurae...?

— You’re too good for me... I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive myself.

— Stop saying that. Go inside now and take a warm bath. You didn’t sleep well last night, right? Rest a lot and call me later. - JungEun broke up the hug, to look at her friend. She made a derp expression and the latter chuckled. — A smiling Jiwooming is better and prettier than a sad Jiwooming. Smile always. - JiWoo nodded, hugging her best-friend quickly. — I'll pass by tomorrow morning, so don't be late, huh?

— Ne! - JiWoo waved to JungEun, before she entered her house. The taller one sighed, following her way home. JungEun greeted her parents when she entered the kitchen.

— Welcome back, baby. How was your day?

— A little weird.

— Wae? Is everything ok?

— Ne.

— Did you see JiWoo today?

— Yes. I guess that’s why things were weird. - JungEun told the older ones about how her day was and they weren’t surprised to hear it all. — Umma, do you mind if I go to the Studio later and use one of the empty rooms? - TaeYeon - the owner of the only dance studio in Samcheok - shook her head, smiling.

— Of course, not. Just ask Vivi for a spare key and if you’re the last one to leave, bring the key to me, hm?

— Ne umma. Komawo.

— Are you going after dinner?

— I guess I’m going to skip dinner today, appa.

— Snack on something before you leave, then.

— Ne. I have some reports to do from college, so if you need me, I’ll be in my room.

— Ne. - The older ones kissed their daughter and the latter ran upstairs.

— She’s really something, isn’t she? - TaeYeon agreed with her husband. — What are we having for dinner today?

— Are you going to cook?

— Are you craving anything?

— Well, I’ve been wanting to eat a pie these days.

— What do you say about broccoli and bacon pie?

— Awesome! 

— I’ll take the chance and make JungEun a sandwich. Do you want one too? - The woman nodded, pecking the man's lips chastely. — Taengoo-yah... Do you think JungEun called Dr. Bae?

— If she did, I hope she called Dr. Choi as well. - The young woman gulped dryly, hearing her parents’ conversation. She will think about doing the surgery for a few more days or until she can be really sure about it. She sighed, realizing that she would need Dr. Choi’s help to clear things up.

— JungEun-ah! - The said girl jumped when JongHyun called her. — I made you a sandwich, so eat it before you leave!

— N-ne!

— Are you ok there?

— Ne! I just... You startled me, dad!

— Ah. If you need us, just call!

— Ne! - JungEun took a deep breath trying to calm down. She took her college supplies and started studying. A couple of hours later and her stiff neck told her it was time to stop. She gathered the things on the black backpack, changed into her practice clothes and headed to the kitchen.

— Are you leaving already? - The man asked.

— Ne.  Is there anything wrong, appa?

— Aniyeo. 

— Daughter... We...

— You?

— We... We wanted to know if you called Dr. Bae already? We know we promised you to not interfere a lot, but we’re worried.

— I’m still thinking about it. I thought about it this morning and concluded that I would need to talk to Dr. Choi to clear my mind before deciding on anything.

— We’re proud of you, for acting wisely towards it. 

— We will always be here for you, baby.

— Ne. Komawo.  - JungEun finished her snack, hugged her parents and left the house.

— JungEun-ah! - Wong Kaahei - Her parents’ friend and secretary - greeted her, as soon as she set foot at the Dance Studio. — It’s been a while!

— Annyeonghaseyeo auntie. Ne, since I’ve been very busy with college and all...

— Come here. - Vivi - as the older woman likes to be called - approached the younger one and involved her in a tight hug. — I don’t know what happened, but it’ll go away.

— Komawo imo.

— The room you usually uses is full right now, but TaeYeon’s is empty. - The keychain was offered.

— Ah. Thanks, auntie.

— Don’t you want to know who’s there?

— Is it a stranger?

— Teacher Kim ChungHa is back, so are her late classes. - Vivi scoffed, clearly annoyed. JungEun smiled, sheepishly.

— You can go home, imo. I’ll make sure to shut down and lock up everything.

— And have your mother on my neck? Nope. But don’t worry, you can stay here all the time you need, JungEun-ah.

— But imo, I think I...

— Not a problem. Go and stay all you want. - The older one smiled to the latter and she knew it was genuine. JungEun smiled back and walked to her Mother’s dance room. She locked the doors and turned the air-con. The young woman danced until she dropped on the floor exhausted. 

— Ugh... - JungEun groaned when her cell phone started ringing loudly through the Bluetooth speakers. It was JiWoo. The calling woman asked how things were doing and they talked for a couple minutes. JungEun ended the call when she saw the green light above the door blinking. There was someone wanting to get in. — Who is it?! - The door opened with it’s all might, scaring the shorter - but older woman outside. — Auntie!

— Yah! Is that how you welcome me?! - The blonde woman laughed, hugging the younger one. — How come I only knew you were here now?

— Welcome back, ChungHa imo. I’m sorry, but I wanted to be on my own for a while.

— Am I bothering you?

— You would never. I am heading home actually.

— Are you too tired? I just finished teaching that choreography we created back in the summer. Do you want to show it off?

— O-Oh...? A-auntie...

— What?

— I don’t remember it very well, but I can go and watch you.

— Yah, you’re Kim TaeYeon’s daughter and Kim ChungHa’s niece. Who are you to forget a choreography you helped to create?! Are you embarrassed?

— A little.

— Come on! They loved it! - Before JungEun could deny a little more, the older woman pulled her to the class she used to go before ChungHa went on a tour around China. JungEun’s cheeks won a rich ton of red when she saw the huge amount of people at the room. She greeted all the teachers and a few students she knew. — Everyone, this is Kim JungEun, the co-owner of the choreography I just taught you. - ChungHa stated, making everyone cheer. — And before you all show your talents, we’ll show you the final version. YuRi-ah, turn it on! - Kwon YuRi - one of the oldest teachers at the Studio - smirked, turning on the sound system.

  JungEun’s body seemed to move on its own hearing the very well known music and every time it made a powerful move, made all the occupants in the room go crazy, especially the tallest woman present, Lee SooYoung. 

— “Nah-Nah Nah-Nah take your shirt off...!” - There it is. The music climax. ChungHa and JungEun lifted their t-shirts together, revealing their hard-rock abs. SooYoung’s eyes went open wide and JungEun saw it. The latter smirked teasing the unknown woman and making the former blush profusely.

 ChungHa and JungEun bowed to the audience, as soon as the song ended. Everyone cheered as crazy, while shoes and hats were thrown to the front.

— Kamsahamnida! Kamsahamnida!

— Woah! - Son HyeJoo hugged JungEun tightly when she saw her dance buddy after so many weeks. — You killed it, unnie!

— Komawo, HyeJoo-ah! - The older one huffed, accepting the bottled water HyeJoo offered her.

— Kwon Im YoonA, Son HyeJoo, Kim MinGyu, and Lee TaeMin! - ChungHa announced the first group for the presentation. — Get ready in five! YuRi,

— Good luck! - JungEun wished to her friend. HyeJoo smiled at her, before running after YuRi and getting ready. JungEun watched the dance routine and cheered with the others at the end.

— Congratulations! - ChungHa looked at her wrist-watch. — Now, the last group of today! Lee SooYoung, Lee MinHyuk, Choi YuJu, Hirai Momo, and Yoo KiHyun!

— Me?! - SooYoung was surprised and it wasn’t in a nice way. The other four dancers were awesome and she would embarrass herself dancing next to them. — I’m sorry teacher, but I’m sure there are people better than me and who wants to show their talent more than me also.

— I don’t care. Get ready in five! - Everyone found odd the fact that the tall woman was glaring at the Teacher and found odder the answer the usually happy dancer gave. SooYoung sighed, before she headed to the formation, at the back. ChungHa started the music and until it ends, JungEun’s attention was on the tall woman. 

  JungEun wasn’t a pro dancer or anything like that - but with her mother being a dancer and herself dancing since she was a little child - she must admit that  Lee SooYoung has the talent and the will to learn, but with a little more of practice, she would be a great dancer.

— Congratulations! - The teacher exclaimed, turning off the sound system. — Today was awesome! Thank you for your hard work! I’ll wait for you all this Wednesday, at the same time and with a new routine!

— Kamsahamnida! - Everyone said, bowing to ChungHa. 


	3. Chapter 3

— JungEun. - Dr. Choi JinRi looked at the younger one, fixing the reading glasses on her nose. — You’ve been having sessions with me since you were a little kid. Do you seriously think I can’t see when there is something wrong with you? – The patient lowered her head and the doctor knew she was right. — You need to tell me what is happening, so I can help you.

— I... I’ve been in doubt... Denial, perhaps.

— About?

— Everything, I guess. The relationship I had with my best-friend went on for only two months.

— Because?

— She couldn’t stand my condition.

— I see. I’m sorry, JungEun. I can’t measure how hard this can be to you. Do you still keep contact?

— Yes. 

— Wae?

— JiWoo is a part of my life that I think I can’t get rid of.

— People tend to react really differently.  When did it happen?

— A couple of weeks ago.

— And how much it hurt you?

— I... - JungEun was caught off guard. — An awful lot.

— I see. And what about now?

— It still does, but I guess not that much anymore.

— And what does it hurt? The feeling of a relationship ending or the fact that it ended because of your condition?

— Definitely because of my condition.

— You’ve grown accepting that you are a Newhalf and JiWoo-ssi is an important part of your life. Going through the surgery to change your physical sex is a guarantee that you two will try to date again?

— I won’t date JiWoo ever again.

— Why?

— I thought a lot about it. We weren’t meant to be. It would feel like dating my sister.

— I see. - Dr. Choi nodded, scribbling something on JungEun’s medical record. — JungEun-ah, before I give you the letter agreeing that the surgery will change your life for the better, I’ll give you some homework. Who are you? - Dr. Choi grabbed a notepad from the counter and made JungEun choose a pen from the holder. — I will see you again in ten days and I want you to take the chance to tell yourself who you really are. Bring it back to me, next time, hm? Don’t rush it, nor think about it too much, since it’s hard to talk about ourselves under pressure.

— Ne. 

— If you need to talk to me before the ten days, don’t hesitate in calling me, yes?

— Kamsahamnida, Dr. Choi.

— You’re welcome, JungEun-ah. - The shorter one grabbed her backpack, bowed to the doctor and headed home.

  JungEun thought a lot. She tends to since she was a little kid. Thinking helped her to complete the task Dr. Choi gave her. 

— You don’t need to change, because that’s a part of you. - Choi JinRi smiled at JungEun. — People come and go in our lives, but you are the one who always stay. Sometimes, we think this kind of feeling won’t fit within ourselves and it’s going to burst, but this... This is how you were born and how you grew up. Always stay true to yourself, JungEun-ah.

— Ne. Komawo, Dr. Choi.

— Keep the notepad with you. Read it whenever you doubt yourself or feel insecure about who you are. And write at it the new information as you have them.

— Ne.

— Are you feeling better now? - The younger one nodded. — Have you been consulting with Dr. Bae?

— I have a consult scheduled with her next month.

— I see. Schedule our next session after hers, then.

— But Dr, it’s a month away!

— That’s why I am taking the risk unless is there a problem?

— No... I guess.

—  JungEun-ah, you know you can always call me if you need me. Take this month away from therapy to see how things sit.

— Ne, kamsahamnida Dr. Choi. - They got up naturally and JungEun bid farewell. Dr. Choi opened the door for her and the younger wanted to die when her brain processed what her eyes were seeing. The tall woman from Kim ChungHa’s dance class was seated on the only chair at the waiting room. 

— I’ll see you soon, JungEun-ah.

— Ne. - JungEun smiled to the psychologist, but her smile died as soon as she lowered her head to not look at SooYoung in the eyes. The tall woman definitely doesn’t seem to be a patient. “Now, she’s going to think I’m a weirdo. Great!”


	4. Chapter 4

JungEun did her best to go to the dance studio, in a period she was sure  Lee SooYoung wouldn’t be there and when she couldn’t, she avoided the taller woman like she was the plague. JungEun ran to the vending machine as soon as her dance routine ended. She needed to drink something sweet asap.

— I can’t fucking believe it! - She groaned when the bottle got stuck against the machine glass. It was her last money, dammit!

— Hey... - The silver-haired woman’s stomach dropped to her feet. Lee SooYoung was talking to her. — It sucks when this happens, right? - The latter smiled sweetly, inserting a bill on the machine and choosing a heavy pack of cookies. JungEun blushed, when the bottle she chose, appeared in front of her very eyes. — There. Problem solved.

— Kamsahamnida, Miss Lee. - The younger one muttered.

— I guess we weren’t introduced properly. I’m Lee SooYoung. It’s nice to meet you.

— I’m Kim JungEun. - JungEun gathered the little courage she had, to shake the awaiting hand. — It’s nice to meet you too.

— How old are you?

— I’m 20 years-old.

— I’m 26 years-old, so can you call me unnie instead of Miss Lee?

— Ah, yes. 

— Unless you don’t want to...?

— Ah! A-Aniyeo... It’s just I’m usually awkward like that... Unnie.

— You seem to be a nice kid, JungEun-ah. I would like us to be friends someday. – SooYoung smiled, making the younger heart beat furiously. She has a great interest in the shorter woman. Wow.

— Sounds great, unnie.

— Are you coming to Teacher ChungHa’s next class?

— I’ll have a Debate Day at college next Wednesday, so I’m afraid I won’t be able to come. But if I’m home early, I’ll make sure to.

— Oh. What’s your major?

— Business Administration.

— Woah! How cool! I seriously thought you were an art major or something else!

— Eh? Why?

— Well, your dance skills are awesome!

— Ah. Thank you, unnie. Did you go to college too?

— I did, but I graduated as an exchange student in the USA. I studied at Julliard as a viola major.

— Woah! - JungEun’s surprised expression made SooYoung chuckle. — You seriously don’t seem to be a classical musician! 

— Yah, wae?

— It’s just that your singing for YuRi auntie’s class was awesome!

— Ah. Komawo. - SooYoung laughed a little, with the praise. — Are you close with Teacher YuRi too?

— Well... You see... - JungEun scratched her nape. — Please, don’t see me as someone full of itself, but I’m Lee-Kim TaeYeon’s daughter. - The latter’s eyes went open wide. — They have known me since I was a little kid, so...

— Yves! - ChungHa’s yell made the other two look back. — Do you want a ride home or... - The teacher interrupted herself. — Am I interrupting something?

— Aniyeo, imo. I just told SooYoung unnie that Kim TaeYeon is my mother.

— Oh! How nice! See Yves, you have to be nice to her. She’s the owner. - The older one joked, making the shorter one laugh.

— Yes, teacher.

— Yah, didn’t you tell her your secret too? - JungEun’s right eyebrow went up by itself, in full doubt.

— JungEun-ssi, Kim ChungHa is my aunt. My mother’s only and younger sister.

— Heol. That’s why you barked at each-other that day?!

— Yah you twat!

— Auntie, she’s the owner, you have to be nice to her. — SooYoung used her aunt’s sentence, mocking her.

— Well, your right. Yah, it’s late already and Vivi needs to close the studio. I’ll take you two home.

— Ah imo, you don’t need to.

— I do. Your parents will kill me if something bad happens to you. And you too. Let’s go. - The older one insisted, making the other two follow her. They said their goodbyes to Vivi and headed to the parking lot.

 

 As the days passed by, JungEun finally found out why she would avoid Lee SooYoung whenever it was possible. She fell in love with the older woman and the latter being the clingy type of friend didn’t help a lot.

— Annyeong, JungEunie! - The taller woman beamed, as soon as she arrived at the cafe they agreed to meet. SooYoung got up quickly, to hug her. JungEun stopped breathing, so SooYoung’s sweet perfume wouldn’t lure her to do something stupid.

— Annyeong unnie. How was your day? - The younger one asked, as soon as she sat down in front of the latter. 

— It went nicely slow. I guess it was because I was looking forward to meet you. What about yours? - SooYoung asked, not letting the younger woman be shocked for too much time.

— A-ah... It went fine too. Today, our major advisor told us that we’ll need to look for a company that can give out internships, so we can win experience.

— Oh, that’s nice! And do you already have any company in sight?

— Well... I was thinking about Leeri Industries. - SooYoung was surprised, hearing the name of her mother’s business. — Is everything ok, unnie?

— Eh? Ne! Why?

— You seem to be a little off. Don’t you think I’ll be able to be an intern at Leeri?

— It’s not that!

— What is it, then?

— Your curriculum! Yeah, your curriculum! - The taller one exclaimed, grabbing the attention of a few patrons sitting nearby. JungEun bowed to them, apologetically. — Is it ready already? I mean, if you already have it mind...

— Unnie. - JungEun chuckled. — You’re acting weirdly. What’s wrong?

— Nothing. Look, the waitress is coming to take our orders. 

— Good afternoon! My name is YeRim and I’ll be your waitress for today! Do you want me to give out a suggestion or do you already have something in mind?

— Do you want anything in special, JungEun-ah?

— Aniyeo.

— So, what do you suggest to us, YeRim-ssi?

— Well, we have a red-fruits cake that’s been a blast these days and our club sandwiches are really something! As for the drinks, our caramel machiatto and the non-alcoholic mojito are the sales champions!

— Woah. I guess I’ll have a Parma club sandwich with the mojito. - JungEun stated, looking at the menu. — And then, a chocolate fudge pie.

— What about you, Miss?

— I’ll have a piece of the red-fruits cake and a cream expresso.

— Right. I’ll be right back! - The overly happy brunette bowed and walked quickly towards the awaiting baristas. — HeeJin-unnie, a mojito! HyunJin-unnie, a cream expresso! - She went to the kitchen. Soon, the orders were delivered and the two started eating. A thunder made JungEun jump in her seat.

— Gwaenchana?

— Ne, it just surprised me. - The taller nodded. — I really liked to meet you unnie, but I have to go home. If starts raining, I...

— I’ll take you home. - JungEun was interrupted. — I came with my car today.

— Oh?! Do you have a car?

— Yeah, it’s over there. - The taller one pointed the black car parked at the other side of the street, making JungEun’s eyes went open wide. - «She owns a freaking BMW! She is fucking rich and out of my reach!» - The silver-haired woman thought, looking at the pretty woman in front of her. — Say JungEun-ah, do you want to stay a little while or do you want to go home already?

— Ah unnie, I don’t want to bother you. Why don’t you choose?

— You would never be a bother. Do you have your afternoon free?

— Yes.

— Would you like to stay a little more, then?

— Sure. - They traded smiles and kept on talking about trivial stuff.


End file.
